The Ragged Edge
by animegrrl1993
Summary: Kakuzu and Hinata pairing. First of several Naruto pairing to come. Warning Hidan amount of foul language and adult themes. Possible lemons and limes in the future, warning will be given for anyone who wishes to skip them.
1. Ragged Edge

It was a cold day as was per usual in a small town at the heart of Kirigakure. The brunette surveyed the sleepy little town while his white haired partner started to throw a fit about what he "could" have been doing if he wasn't there waiting for some "dumb" bounty. With a roll of his eyes he looked out from behind his hiding place and searched the people filled street. He ignored the cultist and who just seemed to become louder and louder. As he watched the street his target sauntered into view. The brunette turned to his partner only to find him continuing his rant. With which he ended, indefinitely, with a very loud.

"Go suck a dick, Kakuzu!" A smug smile was plastered on his face as a light snicker left his mouth. "Got nothing to say to that do ya, asshole!" Kakuzu shot him a blistering look in return, shutting him up for good. Kakuzu continued surveying the streets as his partner, Hidan sat near him, pouting.

"Keep an eye on the target." Kakuzu ordered. Whether Hidan would listen or not was up

in the air, at the very least he would have something to do while pouting. Kakuzu continued watching his bounty as it walked from store to store, weaving through the jumble of people on the busy street. Stalking his bounty like pray, he searched the street, barley noticing his partner's movements. With a sinister smile Hidan walked into the busy street. As he sought out the nearest person he grabbed their arm while pulling out his scythe and forced them into a maneuver with their hands behind their back and his beloved scythe dangerously close to slicing through their carotid artery.

The world spun and time stopped but the busy street continued moving. An ear-shattering screech came from the captured woman's throat and the bustling street came to a halt. Some people stopped and stared in horror. Others tried to scurry away without being noticed. One man in particular was staring Hidan down and yelling profanities. Kakuzu watched as the display continued. The man was either a complete idiot or had some brass balls yelling at a hot tempered idiot with a scythe.

While Hidan was busy yelling at the idiot, Kakuzu moved from his hiding spot swiftly and deftly while creating a new one on the roof of an Inn. Knowing that the Anbu would be here shortly. Swarming the area in an attempt to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Kakuzu watched everything play out as the Anbu filtered in. The arguing continued, curses and insults being slung around, threats lashing at pride and argument had reached it's peak. Seeing this as an opportunity the Anbu began their strike.

Kakuzu leaped from the top of the Inn stealthily. He took down several of the Anbu, making his way towards Hidan. Closing in on the last foot between himself and Hidan he grabbed the annoying civilian arguing with Hidan and deftly paced a kunai to his throat. Pressing the edge of the small blade into the mans throat, it sliced swiftly through the soft flesh. The blood came pouring out as soon as the blade left the warm cavern of flesh. He dropped the body allowing it to fall to the ground as it convulsed and the blood continued pouring out. Walking the last steps towards his inept partner he grabbed one of the Anbu who was hiding in a nearby bush. Dragging him to his feet he used his kunai to make his intentions known.

The captain of the Anbu shuttered, they had heard there was a hostage but he never would have dreamed it would have been this bad. Worse yet both perps. were in the bingo book. Once they had made their way to the square and almost captured the first guy, the second one came out of nowhere. He had killed their distraction, a harmless enough civilian, along with plenty of his men and they had another hostage. It was down to him and his newest member who was being held hostages. Today had gone from bad to worse. He would attempt to negotiate with the criminals meanwhile stalling and, waiting for backup to arrive. He place his hands up in the air, showing he surrendered and meant no harm.

"Shall we negotiate?"

At this meager attempt of negotiation Hidan scoffed. He had exactly what he wanted. The Anbu had nothing to offer him in return for his victims life. The only offer that would entice him was allowing him to use everyone in this town as a sacrifice to his lord Jashin. Of course for that he could just take their lives and use them as he pleased.

"Demands and terms?" Came the gruff voice of his partner. Hidan's head whipped around to face his plastered on his face.

"Why are you playing along with this? Anything we want we can take!" With a stern glare Kakuzu quickly shut Hidan up. He held the kunai to the victim's throat and reiterated.

"What are your demands and terms. Then I shall make my own." Silence hung in the air as everyone waited for the Anbu to answer.

As if chewing a hole through his lip the captain thought carefully about what would be reasonable demands. They would have to assure the safety of everyone and keep the criminals preoccupied until backup could reach the designated area.

"If you release the victims I can assure that you, and your partner can make it out of this village safely." Hoping that this would appease the pair the captain took a step closer. Whether they agreed to the terms or not he couldn't honestly let them just leave. These demands and terms were just to satiate the criminals and convince them to release the hostages. Once the hostages were free all the demands would be forgotten and the criminals captured.

"No." Came a gruff reply as Kakuzupushed his kunai dangerously close to the young Anbu's throat. A small sliver of blood began trickling down the boys throat and his whole body began to quiver with fear. If the captain thought so little of the criminals intellect then surely this boy would die in a short amount of time. A strong stench filled the air as the boy realized he would soon join his comrades. His bravery had let him down and in spite of everything it seemed as though even his dignity would be lost.

The captain looked around nervously as he noticed the small stream of blood coming from the boy's throat. Accompanying the blood was pungently smelling urine. As dark wet spots appeared to run down the boys pant legs. With a wince the captain continued on trying to persuade the criminals.

"If you let them both go I can give you whatever you'd like money, perhaps. Being absolved of your crimes? Name it and I'll do what I can." Desperation tinged his voice as his options were running out. Hidan broke out in a fit of laughter startling everyone except Kakuzu.

"He fucking pissed his pants! What kind of a pussy does that?!" Hidan continued with his fit of laughter. "Even the bitch hasn't done that yet!" A sinister smile plagued Hidan's face as the laughter began to dissipate. His three teared scythe gripped tightly in his hand. One fluid movement and the scythe sliced through bone and flesh as blood gushed into the air. A resounding plunk was heard as the woman's head hit the soft ground a look of surprise frozen on her features. "Off goes her fuckin' head! Still want to negotiate, Dick wad?"

The captain kept his face void of emotions as he watched the woman's head get sliced off. He just needed to stall for more time and somehow keep his cowardly recruit alive. The taller one seemed to be the smarter of the two so he would have to keep him occupied.

Something, or rather someone in the distance had peaked Kakuzu's interest. The new set of Anbu had arrived, it was time for this game to end. Kakuzu turned his attention to the captain and swiftly gutted his hostage. Throwing both the boy and his intestine at the captain. Retaliating the captain charge at Kakuzu intending to capture and wound him. Kakuzu turned to Hidan and punched him in the stomach, adequately incapacitating him. With a look of confusion Hidan fell to the ground limp and lifeless. Kakuzu turned to face the full power of the blow that had been launched at him. He watched the oncoming Anbu as he allowed himself to be overpowered and pushed to the ground. His face being shoved into the dirt. The prick of a needle signaled that he would be drugged with tranquilizer. His plan was coming together nicely. He would be thrown into Jail, find his prey and escape. A knowing smile on his face he relaxed on the hard soil and succumbed to the will of the tranquilizer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters of it Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

I hope you enjoy this story, this is my first story. Please rate, review, any and all comments will be read, even suggestions and ideas! ^.^


	2. Bounties and Chains

He lifted his head from his rock hard futon only to be deterred by the migraine threatening to tear his head in two. The tranquilizer they had used on him had been exceptionally strong and done it's job well. He should take note of the name to use on future bounties. Considering the head is usually worth more alive. A coy smile played on his lips as he survey his new, temporary, "home". Until he was able to get a hold of his bounty he would be holed up in this dingy, dank dungeon. This cell was like any other. It holds only one person, has three walls and bars, a single overly hard futon and had basic plumbing. He had neighbors on all sides although his partner, Hidan, was nowhere in site. He assumed they were holding the Jashinist in some other part of the facility so they couldn't cohort. He snorted incredulously, as if something so trivial would affect his plans.

Kakuzu heard a guard opening the door to his corridor. He quickly busied himself while counting the guards steps. 13 steps from the door and 29 from the back. 42 steps in total. As the man was rounding the back of the prison Kakuzu stood from his sitting position against the wall and stood straight up, a towering 2 meters (6'3"). As the guard passed by Kakuzu's cell once again he made a mental note of around how tall the guard was and his facial features. The guard had short disheveled dirty blonde hair, Grey eyes, a long pronounced jaw line and stood a good 7-13 cm (3-5 inches, aprox. 6'-5'10")shorter than Kakuzu assuming the he had to be about 1.9-1.8 meters tall. His legs should be around half his height at about .9 meters. And his stride a little under half of that. His stride being around 40 cm (1'4"). The whole hallway had to be 16.8 meters (55'12"), his room was 5.2m (17'6") away from the door and 11.6m ( 38'06") from the back wall. After some more calculations he figure it would take him 10 steps to the door and 23 steps to the back of the room. Traversing it would be a simple fluid action, he just needed a way to learn the rest of the layout. If he listened closely perhaps he could use the guards footsteps to figure out the lay of the dungeon outside the door, otherwise he'd have to wait and think of better options.

**In another cell**

Hidan awoke with a start. The pain and grogginess slowly wore off and realization set in. He was in jail, and it was completely that fucker Kakuzu's fault. If the traitor hadn't knocked him out he wouldn't be in this predicament. He searched his surroundings only to find the necessities and some form of a cold concoction that could barley pass as food. He snorted and pushed the dish to the side. He would suffer the pains of starvation long before he would be caught eating that gruel. He looked around at his neighboring convicts noticing Kakuzu wasn't among any of them. That suited him just fine then he wouldn't have to look at that traitors face anytime soon. That would change once he got back to the hideout. He sat in the center of his cell praying to Jashin and waiting for an opportunity to escape.

**In the guard post**

The guards watched the clock adamantly. It was almost noon, which meant time to change shifts. Some guards were playing cards, others simply stared at the clock. The clock ticking was the only sound to be heard until the iron door opened and in walked the commanding officer. He was showing around three young Chunin. No one would be leaving on time today. The commander cleared his throat and beckoned for everyone to gather around. The morning and noon shift flocked around their commander listening intently for further instruction. Once everyone was situated and listening he started by introducing the Chunin. There were two boys and one girl. The two boys were named Shino and Kiba. The girl's name was Hinata. After they had been introduced to everyone the commander issued a few orders and left with the trio tailing him. Once the door had shut behind the four of them the morning guards rushed out of the prison. Meanwhile the evening guard settled into their usual chores for the shift.

The trio continued following the commander until their tour was complete. Now that they had obtained the commander's permission they could start questioning the two Akatsuki members being held here. Their mission was to find out what the Akatsuki's objectives are and why they have been trying to capture Naruto. Hinata stared at the bingo book she had received. The criminals they would be questioning were named Hidan and Kakuzu. Other than their basic stats nothing was really known about them. The assignment wouldn't be dangerous but it would be challenging. If they couldn't find out more about them they wouldn't be able to bargain with them for information. That could mean they would fail their mission, there was no way they could fail. A light pink crept into Hinata's face as she thought of Naruto. She had to succeed, for his sake. Pleasant thoughts swarmed in her head as she followed her teammates to the Inn they would be staying at. They had finished their work for the day and would rest for the night. Tomorrow would mark the start of phase one. In phase one they would gather information about the criminals and find out what they could use against them. The trio went their separate ways for the night settling down in their respective rooms and preparing for tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters of it Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter two is finally out, and chapter on has been edited sorry for the wait everyone -_-!

I hope you enjoy this story. Please rate, review, any and all comments will be read, even suggestions and ideas! ^.^


	3. Proficiency in lying

Chapter 3: Proficiency in lying

Hinata awoke from her deep slumber to a rainy somber morning. It was cold as was usual for this time of the year. She wiped the slumber from her eyes and rose from the bed. A quick shower would suffice until she had more time. Right now she had to focus on her mission. She had two weeks to get information from the criminals. Her team had been chosen because every other team was currently away on missions or they had just returned from one. She turned off the hot water with a sigh. Extracting the information would not be easy and it would probably take the whole of the two weeks time. Unless she could find some sort of leverage this assignment would not be easy. She pulled her clothes on quickly and headed downstairs to meet with her teammates. They had agreed to meet at 8:00 am, and discuss strategies during breakfast.

She glanced around the nearly empty dining room of the hotel only to find her teammates had already grabbed their breakfast and started eating. Embarrassment flushed on her cheeks as she realized she was late to their meeting. Hiding her face she grabbed some food to nibble on and sat down with her team. To the left was Kiba and his dog Akimaru, to her right Shino. They were already discussing strategies. Kiba's idea was to take them out of the facility and beat them until they answered their questions. It seemed Shino had berated him for his idea, explaining it would create and opportunity for the criminals to escape. Hinata pondered this for a while and decided against Kiba's idea. Shino was right Kiba's idea was far to aggressive and would end in failure. Shino's idea wasn't much better. He wanted to pretend to be a fellow inmate and try to get them to talk by relating to them. Hinata hung her head sighing. It would be a long two weeks.

After breakfast the trio headed towards the base. They had all agreed that it would be best to use the basic good cop, bad cop routine. A scowl replaced the smirk on Kiba's lips, somehow he had been chosen to be the good cop this time around. Shino was going to be the bad cop and Hinata would be standing by watching and observing. The only thing left to be determined was the prisoner. After a long walk several arguments and five intense rounds of rock paper scissors they had decided Hidan would be the first one interrogated. Kiba and Shino rounded the corner nearing the interrogation room. In a matter of moments they would be faced to face with Hidan. They would have to try their best to extract information from him. With a deep intake of breath Kiba cleared his mind focusing only on the task ahead of him. He had been assigned the "good cop" whether he would follow his roll or not would be decided during the interrogation. Determination sparkled in his eyes, no matter what happened during the interrogation he would make this guy talk. Replacing his trademark cocky grin with a bored expression he walked through the door that Shino was holding open. Time to start the interrogation.

The sound of jingling keys was echoing throughout the hall along with loud lopsided foot steps. Gritting his teeth Hidan attempted to ignore the sounds that were now interrupting his morning ritual. Praying to his beloved Lord Jashin could not be interrupted by something so petty as an annoying guard. Yet somehow the sound was grating on his very last nerve as it grew closer seeming to stop no more than 2 feet away. After a moment the keys began to jingle again as if they were being used. Irritation piquing his interest he opened his eyes. The sight was somehow surprising. The guard for some reason was standing in front of Hidan's jail cell. The guard even went so far as to unlock his cell. A malicious smile played on Hidan's lips as he reveled in the thought of murdering this nuisance and using this as his way of escaping. Making a quick sweep of the room with his eyes he realized the utter impossibility of his escape plans. There were more guards waiting for them. If he did kill this one guard they would just tranquilize him and drag him back to his cell. Grumbling and huffing he glared at the annoying guard. Hidan denied the urge to wrap his hands around the man's neck and snap his neck. He watch as he placed the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He compliantly followed the guards as they directed him to a small room with several chairs. He was ordered to sit in one of the chairs, begrudgingly he complied. The guards quickly attached his chains to the floor and left the room without a word.

After a short period of time he watched as three children walked in. With a snort he sat back and began watching the three children. The girl seemed to have a clipboard and a pencil, she quickly took a seat towards the back. She seemed timid and harmless compared to the other two. She would be the easiest and most boring to kill. His annoyance piqued as he remembered that stupid helpless guard. These two seemed to have a lot in common. Hidan's attention shifted to the pair of boys. One had decided to take a seat directly in front off him whereas the other was standing over him. Everyone's attention seemed to be directed at him.

"Your name is Hidan, is it not?" The boy sitting directly in front of him said.

"I don't fucking know, doesn't it say in the file?! Dickwad." Hidan started smirking as he saw the boy's expression darken. "Who the fuck are you little kiddies? Let me guess you little fucks were sent to find out everything I know." With a quick tug and a hard thump Hidan was on the floor face first.

"Kiba!" The girl shouted to the boy atop Hidan. Attempting to look up Hidan growled, the kid behind him had pulled out his chair and pinned him on his stomach.

"You WILL cooperate with us and you WILL answer all of our questions, understand?" Kiba's knee dug into Hidan's back as if to punctuate his sentence.

Glaring up at the boy standing in front of him he began to smile maliciously.

"I'll tear out your fucking innards and you can all fucking watch as I sacrifice you cocksuckers to Lord Jashin..." His threat was quickly cut off as Kiba drove Hidan's face into the dirt floor.

"What is the Akatsuki's goal?!" Kiba shouted at the struggling man underneath him. Kiba relaxed his grip on Hidan as he awaited a response from the criminal. Laughing maniacally Hidan broke off the leg of the chair he had been sitting on prior to Kiba's outburst. He felt Kiba tense in surprise and he quickly aimed the chair leg at what he assumed to be Kiba's head. Hidan released the chair leg as he felt his arm being ripped in the opposite direction he was aiming. Shino had seen Hidan's movements and was attempting to save his teammate. Smiling Hidan stopped struggling, he had already achieved his goal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters of it Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Sorry for not updating in so long ;^.^ I promise I'll update more frequently from now on!


	4. Homecoming, Slow Going

Chapter 4: Homecoming, Slow going

Hinata paced nervously as she worried about Kiba. He had been seriously injured by Hidan and had passed out after being attacked. She had gabbed him and rushed him to the hospital meanwhile Shino had restrained Hidan and watched him being placed back in his cell. Hours had passed since the doctor had rushed Kiba into his office. Several nurses had rushed into the room an hour or so ago but none of them had been very forthcoming about the condition of her comrade. The clock chimed eight as Shino returned from his adventure to find food. He had joined Hinata in the waiting room three hours ago and as usual he had been silent and somewhat awkward, yet it had still been comforting just to have him there.

When he had first arrived he had taken a seat not knowing what else he should do. After two hours he had started fidgeting like a bored child so she had asked him to find them some food since it was past dinner and they had no idea when Kiba would be released or when they might be given some sort of news. He had accepted the request and set off to find something edible. Shuffling to Hinata silently he handed her a bag of assorted food and returned to his seat sharing his food with some of his bug friends. Hinata graciously accepted the food and started snacking on some ramen. Her eyes were starting to grow heavy as she bore a hole into the door of the office wishing desperately to know what was going on with her teammate. Hinata and Shino jumped as the door to the office swung open. The nurses flocked out of the room first followed by the doctor, then finally Kiba came out. Hinata stifled a gasp as she took in the sight of her teammate. Kiba's right eye was covered in bandages and his cheek in stitches. Hinata shrugged off her surprise as she greeted Kiba. He may look like hell but he was still her friend. The trio made small talk as they made their way towards the hotel. Kiba would be staying at the hotel for the remainder of the mission to rest and recuperate. She and Shino had agreed to meet early tomorrow to redetermine their strategy. For now the three of them would return to the hotel and rest. Tomorrow would be an early day for Shino and herself which meant they would have to make tonight an early night. Saying their farewells the three of them went to their separate rooms where sleep quickly enveloped them.

Lying in her bed Hinata waited for sleep to envelope her once again. She had awoken from a loud crash outside at three am and had quickly scurried to check what the noise was. As soon as her fears had subsided she had retired to her bed again only to wait sleeplessly until the morning. She couldn't help thinking about Kiba and what had happened to him. If Shino or herself weren't careful the same, or worse could happen. After an hour of lying in her bed pondering 'what ifs' she decided she would spend her sleepless night doing something better than just worrying. She hopped out of bed and scurried over to her suitcase. She quickly rummaged through it until she found her bingo book, a scroll and a brush. Once she found what she was looking for she sat down and started studying the bingo book. She studied the two criminals; Hidan and Kakuzu. She also studied the criminals who were suspected of being in the Akatsuki.  
>As she studied she made notes in her scroll tomorrow she would be completely prepared for whatever was thrown at her. Hinata continued studying for the next three hours retaining all the information she could. As the clock struck seven Hinata arose from her spot on the floor stretching her muscles and popping her bones as she made her way towards the shower. She quickly turned the dial towards hot as she walked into the shower. She scrubbed the sleep away from her eyes as she let the warm water slide down her lithe body. The hot water De-tangled her hair and relaxed her soar muscles. She finished scrubbing her body and stepped out of the shower. It was already 7:30 and she still had time to kill until she would have to meet with Shino. She dried her body and quickly got dressed. She then grabbed her scroll of notes and her bingo book along with a few other necessities and began meandering her way downstairs.<p>

As she reached the downstairs restaurant of the hotel she grabbed some complimentary coffee and scoped out a table for them to sit at. Once seated she began sipping at her coffee and reviewing her notes. Coffee had never tasted good to Hinata but her lack of sleep and yesterdays surprises had assured her she would be needing some this morning. Studying her bingo book she stared long and hard at the little info they had on Kakuzu. Today they would interrogate Kakuzu. They chose Kakuzu in hoped he would be less violent and partly because they didn't want a repeat of yesterday and Hidan would undoubtedly give them a replay. She heard the chair adjacent to her scrape along the floor and she looked up to find Shino seated in front of her. Hinata smiled at him as he uttered a g'morning and put her bingo book down next to her. It was time to start talking about how to deal with today's mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters of it Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto


	5. Trading Quips and Blows

It was the second night of captivity for Kakuzu and everything was going exceedingly well. From the rumors going around Hidan was causing mayhem as usual. He had maimed some child from another village who had come to interrogate them. He would now be placed under 24 hour surveillance and if he managed to hurt someone else they would place him in solitary. With a sinister smile Kakuzu rested his head on his pillow. He had already found his target and where he was being kept. All he had to do was wait for Hidan to have another outburst and get sent to solitary. Afterward he would use the distraction to escape along with the target and perhaps if he was feeling generous he would help Hidan escape. If not then his partner would be strong enough to fend for himself. He lied down on his rock hard futon watching the lights in his cell as they flickered off signaling curfew. With an annoyed sigh Kakuzu turned to his side and began pondering what would happen tomorrow. Assuming the brats that had been questioning Hidan were out for information on the Akatsuki they would most likely try to question him next. Thanks to Hidan's antics there would only be two brats to deal with not three. This would make escaping that much easier. After a while they would become used to him and make the mistake of relaxing their guard that would be his best time to act. His escape plan was simple he would attack the inexperienced brats probably killing them both, grab his bounty, use him as a hostage and take out everyone in his way.

A smile slithered across his lips as a guard approached his cell. He stood up slowly as the guard shouted at him to turn around. Heaving a sigh he turned around putting his arms behind his back and waiting for the guard to place the cuffs on his wrists. The guard fumbled while placing the cuffs on Kakuzu's wrists.

"Would you mind hurrying. I have somewhere to be." Kakuzu muttered sarcastically. The guard dropped the cuffs alarmed by Kakuzu's statement. The guard stared blankly at Kakuzu for a moment before snapping out of his stupor and picking up the cuffs. "R-right." The guard mumbled bleakly quickly snapping the cuffs shut on Kakuzu's wrists. Kakuzu gave the guard a predatory smile as he was escorted out of the cell. Escaping would be almost boorishly easily since his imbecile partner had already riled up the guards. All he needed was a golden opportunity. His posse rounded a corner and stopped at the third door on the left down a hallway with a multitude of curves. The door in front of Kakuzu was abruptly opened and he was shoved into the room. Before being able to adjust to his surroundings he was forced into a chair and chained, tightly, to the floor. His arms were restrained behind his back with metal cuffs. He calmly examined the room as the soldiers left. The room was small and relatively dark it was void of everything save two chairs and plenty of restraint chains. The room only had three inhabitants, himself and two young chunin, one boy and one girl. These must have been the remaining two out of the trio that had remained unharmed from questioning Hidan. A quick observation of the duo told Kakuzu everything he needed to know. They were both on edge and had no idea what to expect from him. The girl had strange eyes and had a regal air about her, she was more than likely from a rich Konoha family and could be used as ransom. The boy had certain distinguishable qualities but nothing spectacular. He could be easily killed and thrown away.

The duo had been in the corner talk for a while when the male suddenly stepped away and headed towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu watched the boy walked towards him. He looked into the boys eyes as he took the chair adjacent to him. "How's your teammate." Kakuzu's simple remark visibly shook the boys confidence. The boy glared at Kakuzu and quietly replied. "Were not here to talk about him. Or what happened." Kakuzu shook his head and cut the boy off. "You're here for information. Which I won't give you... Unless, it's on MY terms." The boy as taken aback by Kakuzu's brash remark. He was right and couldn't be denied but would they really want to conform to his terms. Kakuzu relaxed in his chair awaiting a reply from either of them. He would allow them to sweat until they came to a decision. They would either do as he wanted, or deal with Hidan. Unless of course they liked the idea of failing a mission and returning to their village as disgraces. The boy and the girl exchanged glances and talked for a while. Suddenly the boy turned to Kakuzu. "What are your terms?" Kakuzu smirked. He had won. He waited a while before replying. The boy waited impatiently and the girl stood next to him fidgeting. "I'm only going to allow one of you to question me." Glances were exchanged again and silence ensued.


End file.
